


There is no accounting for taste

by MissChiss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Chiss, Chiss Ascendancy, Gen, Unknown Regions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiss/pseuds/MissChiss
Summary: In the “Survivor's Quest” Luke noticed that there were too many spices in the chiss food. Despite it is likely that the food was prepared for the humans taste. It brought me to the idea that perhaps it is common among the chiss to put a lot of spices and seasonings into the food. But what if not everybody in the Ascendancy shares the same eating habits? And what if one chiss decides to take serious measures to rectify the situation?The same in Russian: archiveofourown.org/works/14731805





	There is no accounting for taste

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Rhonda3Green for the help in correcting mistakes

Stent sat at the table and sadly looked at the tray before him. The standard meal looked at him from the tray, which had been served in the Navy, probably before Csilla had been covered by eternal ice. However, Stent could not say that it was junk food. A warrior of Ascendancy must always be energetic and highly efficient. Therefore, the food must match and provide all these characterizations.

"But still," thought Stent holding a spoon to his mouth, "there is one little problem," he grimaced both from his thoughts and the taste, "They actually put these nasty spices into everything!"

He even was not sure what was he actually eating because the taste was as same as usual – sharp and spicy. Sometimes it seemed that even thoughts were knocked out from his mind.

He could not eat it any longer, but there was no alternative. By sheer force of will, he managed to put another portion in his mouth and looked around the canteen. Everything was perfect as always. Chiss were eating their ration methodically and serenely. Could it be that he was the only one who hated the taste of food? Was no one but him really interested in the actual taste of what they ate?

Stent liked to serve in the Navy. It was much more interesting here. Besides, there were many more opportunities to realize his abilities for the benefit of the Ascendancy. However, sometimes he envided those who could get a normal meal on the planets and in the colonies. But there was no choice here – you must eat what was given. And did it quiet.

"Perhaps, this meal is the part of the program to educate staunch and strong warriors? Oh yes, such torture helps to develop stamina very well. And to kill taste buds as well. After this, even the fuel for clawcrafts will taste like nectar. Perhaps, I may taste it already. I doubt it will be worse than that." With these thoughts Stent took his almost empty tray to the rack and went to rest before the evening shift.

***

"I can't stand it any longer! It is like a torture! I can't believe there is nothing we can do about it!" Hearing a muffled voice coming from the common room, Stent stopped and listened.

"Of course, you can! You can go to the crasistor and tell him everything right now! And then you will get a lecture about discipline and traditions," the other chiss responded."Well, maybe something else "good" will be added as a bonus." 

"I can't believe that everybody likes it. It is not a matter of discipline. How can that awful food help to maintain the discipline? No way! Apparently, no one has ever raised this issue! That is why we must do it ourselves! How many more of our fellow warriors suffer because they don’t see the measures in the spices? It is our duty before the Ascendancy – to achieve…"

"Hey hey, easy. Perhaps you want to write a complaint and send it to the Council of Families for consideration."

"I am sure they eat whatever they want," Stent decided to share his opinion, appearing from around the corner.

The two Chiss immediately pulled themselves up and greeted the commander in one voice.

"At easy. As I understand, you don’t accept that remarkable meals which you receive by Ascendancy?"

"No, sir. You just did not understand us correctly...

"Stand down." Stent interrupted him. "You can say that I am on your side. And you gave me an interesting idea."

The Chiss quickly looked at each other.

"Is there anybody else who does not like to have spices instead of food?"

"We don’t know for sure, sir, but…I suppose we could figure it out."

"Yes, I think that it will be easier for you than for me. At least they will not think that I am testing them. So you two have unofficial assignment – to carry out the investigate among the personnel of the ship and find out how many of them dislike this situation about such nutrition. Is this clear?"

"That is right, sir. If I may ask…what are you planning to do, sir?"

"That depends on what you will find out in the course of your intelligence mission."

***

Stent stood by the porthole and looked at the eternity of space. His plan was very risky, but there was a reason for it. Perhaps this was the only possibility to change anything. Of course, he could abandon it and continue to eat silently and with a straight back, as was customary in CEDF, that murderous mix of spices and seasonings. But Stent understood that he could not stand it much longer. In addition, even if his plan would fail, what would happen to him? It is unlikely that he would be thrown out of the fleet for such thing. And even if it would happen, his plan would be successful anyway because he would not have to eat that stuff anymore. But maybe…No. He had already thought out all of the possibilities and made his decision, which brought him here.

He heard quick steps behind him. It was two of his "accomplices". To his satisfaction the two Chiss had successfully accomplished the mission. In a short time they had conducted the survey among the crew and found out that at least a tenth of them suffered from the same problem. And they had not even asked the entire crew. Stent reasoned that 10% discontentment was enough to bring this information to the command and recommend making changes in their nutrition. He also decided to take his "scouts" with him as support and evidence of his point of view and to recieve a reward if the crasistor decided that their suggestion would serve for the good of the Ascendancy. 

The Chiss came to the commander and stood straight at attention. Stent turned and nodded to them in greeting. They made their wayto the crasistor's office in silence.

***

"And how did you come up with this, eh? First of all, of course, you, Commander Kres'ten'tarthi," said the crasistor in a loud voice.

He had been scolding the three chiss for a few minutes already. They had already heard all about petty nit-picking, traditions, which were observed from generation to generation by all chiss, and, of course, about discipline and order. Stent knew that he had done everything he could. He expected such a turn of events and realized that there was nothing more could be done.

It had started quite well. The Crasistor had allowed them to enter, and Stent greeted the commanding officer, reported the problem which had brought him and other two Chiss here. After that, despite the frowning of their superior, Stent spelled out, as a proper chiss should, facts and details in strictly and logical order. In the end, he added recommendations to resolve this matter. The Crasistor was listening to him without interruption and Stent began to hope that perhaps crasistor actually would deem his opinion right and relevant. But as soon as superior opened his mouth Stent realized how badly he was mistaken.

"Sir, nutritional organization is the important part which affected on soldier efficiency. I would never come to you if it was only my point of view. But as I said, by the initial results..."

"The tenth of the crew is dissatisfied with the meals! I heard you, commander. However, you are the one who misunderstood what I am trying to tell you! We have problems with pirates on our western borders, the fuel supplies were delayed because of the conflict between two of the ruling families and you are trying to convince me that the actual problem, which I should immediately resolve, is the taste preferences of the part of the crew?"

"Absolutely not, sir. I did not assume such level of priority for this problem. Also, I did not expect that you would solve it yourself. I am ready to take this matter under my control. All I need is your permission."

"Ready to take it under your control? Of course. I realized that you had a lot of free time when you told me about your little investigation, including these soldiers behind your back. Very well. If you have so much enthusiasm, I have a good idea where you can use it."

"Sir?" Stent had a bad feeling about it.

"Commander Kres'ten'tarthi, you and your… information collectors are appointed to the duty in the kitchen for a month. I suppose, such a punishment will allow you to understand what the order in the CEDF means! And also will allow you to join the culinary traditions of those whom you serve!"

It was pointless to object. Stent bowed to crasistor, turned around and left his office. The other two Chiss repeated his actions. Going out into the corridor, Stent walked swiftly toward his quarters.

***

"Just great," thought Stent, mixing a bright orange substance in the large boiler, "I thought that it could not be worse, but life is full of surprises. Now, I should not only have this stuff as a meal, but as an air too. I can’t stand it," for the umpteenth time he repeated words which had heard from that chiss a few days ago. By the way – he and his friend were busy with almost the same work on the other side of the room. And judging by their concentrated faces – their thoughts were the same too. “I hardly can think in such a condition. I can’t come up with what should I do," he poured a new bunch of spices into the boiler, this time the green ones. The smell caused him to grimace internally, but outwardly he remained unperturbed, as befits a warrior of the Ascendancy.

After the failure with the crasistor and the subsequent reprimand and punishment, he felt only more desire to fight with the problem. However, there were very few options to do it now. It became unbearable to continue to eat those meals. He also could not leave the Navy because it was beneath his dignity. So, he needed a plan with the military career and without gustatory expression. But in the Ascendancy the second part was the default. And that meant…

***

After the end of the shift in the kitchen, Stent quickly caught up his allies in misfortune.

"Gather everybody who is ready for radical measures to solve our problem in the common room one hour before the night shift."

"But, sir, what are you going to do? Do you have a solution?"

Stent gave them a quick nod and passed through them. Yes, he had a solution. He had only to work through the details and hoped that this time he really figured out all the possible options.

***

Stent took the tray and headed to his favorite seat. Finally, he could look at the food without dread. Finally, he could actually feel the taste of food, not the spices. Although he admitted that the food was a little bit odd. But still it was differed undoubtedly in a positive way from what had been served in the Ascendancy. The Ascendancy… He missed home. More than he could imagine. In addition to the food, everything was different here. However, a true warrior must adapt to any conditions. And since the only non-adaptable factor had been excluded, everything else was unlikely to be a problem.

He noticed the Chiss who, appearing in the canteen door, headed toward him with a clear step. Having reached the commander, the Chiss said that another ship from the Ascendancy had successfully reached Nirauan and Admiral Parck asked for his presence to solve the internal issues of placing the new arrivals. Stent dismissed him with a nod. Well, the food here was really much better, but now he was sorely lacking the time to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I sympathize with the chiss, but unfortunately there is still not enough information about chiss in general and about almost any chiss in particular. And Stent prominently stands out of the standard image of a cold and unruffled chiss warrior. There is very little about him in the books. However, such omission can be turned into advantage which allow to imagine about dark stains of his biography.
> 
> P.S. This is my first translate to English and my first fic at all. I hope you will like it:3


End file.
